Harvey's Wedding Present
by Carebearmaxi
Summary: Harvey wants to show Donna that he isn't a bad gift giver and to give her a very special wedding present. He has some means but enlists help to find the exact piano that she played when her father had to sell it so they could pay their debts and move. He wants the piano there in their new house when they move to Seattle.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Folks! Here is the beginning of a new story. Please R & R. Hope you enjoy this quick little installment. Love - Carebearmaxi**

Harvey's Wedding Present

Gretchen walked to Harvey's office. It would be a few weeks from now that Harvey nor Donna would no longer be here. Gretchen loved working for what is now known as Litt Wheeler Williams Bennett. When she took the job almost four years ago, the firm was known as Pearson Specter Litt and she thought after she traded positions with Donna that Louis would drive her from the firm. Not so. Gretchen loved her leadership and was sorry to see Harvey and Donna (his wife) go. However, the Faye Richardson (the Bar's special asshole) issue only brought them all closer.

"Hey Gretchen, I was wondering if you could help me with something?" Harvey asked when he saw the older African-American woman come to his office door.

"Sure, Harvey, what can I do for you?"

"Can you search for a piano for me?"

"A piano? Shouldn't you be asking your wife to do this?"

"No, it's for Donna. It's a very special piano," Harvey said as he handed a picture of an older Steinway Baby Grand Piano.

"I'm sure you can find one just like it. Why does it have to be this particular one?"

"It's the one that Donna played when she was 13. Her father had to sell it when they moved from New York to Connecticut. After he sold it, she never played the piano again."

"We bought a house in Seattle on our last trip there and I want to give her a very special wedding present by surprising her with it sitting in the room which I think Donna said she wanted to make into a music room. She was able to track down my mom's painting for me, and I wanted to do something in return. A gift that would really be special for her."

Gretchen smiled. Harvey Specter was such a softie inside. He loved Donna like Gretchen's husband had loved her-with all his heart and soul.

"Sure. I'll see what I can do. Is this the name of the person it was sold to?"

"Yes, but the sale was made nearly 25 years ago."

"Don't worry, Harvey. I think I know where to look first."

"Thank you, Gretchen."

Gretchen left Harvey's office and looked at the picture and the copy of the bill of sale that was attached.

Donna, in the meantime, was in her office finishing up some details for the next person who would be taking over her position. Louis loved having a COO, so he wanted to make sure that he had one when Donna left. Donna had offered it to Gretchen.

_"Oh, no, Red. I don't want it. I'm way too old to want to have that much power. _

_ "Are you sure? You would be perfect."_

_ "No, Donna. You were perfect. Besides Louis would no longer have a secretary and there's not enough pay in the world for me to do both jobs."_

Donna smiled at that answer when she thought about it. Fingering her pen, Donna went back to writing notes on her calendar when there was a knock on her office door. Looking up she was more than happy to see her husband standing there.

"Harvey, we're married now. You don't have to knock anymore unless of course you see I'm busy."

Harvey smirked at his wife. "Well, I still get a kick out of the fact that you have a door to knock on." Harvey strode into her office, unbutton his jacket, and sat down.

"You have that look on your face," Donna asked spotting the cat-ate-the-canary look written all over Harvey's face.

"What look?"

"Like you got away with something or achieved something big," Donna said putting down her pen. "and if I'm not mistaken it involves me and you're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Nope. What makes you think it concerns you? I'm just really happy about an outcome of a case."

Donna looked at her husband and then shook her head back and forth.

"Come on. You know I'll find out no matter what it is," Donna said. "You know I hate surprises."

Harvey got up from the chair and took a seat on Donna's desk. He took her hand in both of his and placed them on his suit pants clad thigh.

"You got me. It is for you, but I don't want to say anything in case it doesn't come through. I am not even sure I can do it for you, but I just want you to know if this doesn't turn out right then I will let you know. Ok? Can you live with that?"

"Ok, but I warned you about buying furniture for the new house without my consent."

"Donna, I know," Harvey said giving her his look. "Ok, will you be ready to go soon? I'm tired."

"Soon."

Harvey went back to his office to wait out until Donna was finished. She said she would come down and get him when she was finished. In the meantime, he called his father-in-law who was his co-conspirator besides Gretchen in this quest.

Instead of James Paulsen he got Clara, Donna's mother, "Clara? I thought this was James' phone."

"It is but he seems to have his hands full and couldn't pick up. Are you calling about Donna's piano?"

"James told you."

"Yes, I think that is such a sweet thing to do. Donna will be absolutely floored if you find it."

"Well I have set things in motion with the help of someone who is right for the job."

"Glad to hear that. So, when are you moving to your new house?"

"A few weeks, we're still wrapping up here," Harvey said smirking into his phone. "Say, Clara, could you just relay to James what I have done about Donna's gift?"

"Sure. In the meantime, I haven't said a thing to anybody especially not Donna."

"Good. Let's keep it that way. I want her to know that I am not horrible at giving gifts after all."

"Why would she think that?"

"I have years to live down handing her my credit card and telling her to buy herself something."

Clara laughed at the other end. "Well, there would not have been many bosses that would have allowed their secretary Carte Blanche with their money."

"She's always been one of the main reasons for my success, so I never had a problem with her rewarding herself."

There was an appreciative momentary silence on the part of Clara Paulsen.

"You have always loved her, Harvey. I know."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Folks! Here's the second installment of Harvey's quest for Donna's piano. I had a great time writing this chapter. The beginning could be consider M so if you don't want to read it then follow to the next part where Harvey gets a surprise of his own. Please r&r. Love - Carebearmaxi.**

Harvey's Wedding Present

Chapter 2

"Harvey…." Donna said breathily in his ear as she orgasmed. The shattering was always monumental as she held on to Harvey's neck for dear life. Her legs were crossed around his waist but then she rested them on his thighs as she could reach his thrusting ass with her hands much better and encourage his thrusts as he worked toward his own earth-shattering orgasm. The faster he drove into her with the friction of their slick bodies Donna was driven toward a second orgasm.

Harvey drove deeper and deeper and could feel Donna's walls pulsate around his member. He felt her soft but firm hands on his gluteus muscles as she almost sang "deeper and deeper" into his ear. Feeling she would orgasm again, he clasped her hands and held them above her head. The motion jiggling her heaving breasts causing him to withdraw completely slowly and then plunged back into her warmth swiftly.

"Oh…." Harvey gasped softly and deeply as he closed his eyes and kissed her temporarily slowing his thrusts. They opened their eyes smiling with eyes half closed in passion. Donna bit her lip. Harvey sucked on her luscious bottom lip then and felt himself needing completion. He was still so hard and aroused just watching his wife lose herself in him. He gazed down at her flushed face, swollen lips, enlarged breasts needing his touch. He also could focus on where their bodies joined. He was so deep within her and felt secure. Donna then placed her two fingers in a "V" formation over their joined area increasing the friction between them. He then covered her again with his body. Her legs rose up around his waist again, she removed her fingers and again placed her hands again on his thrusting buttocks. He became more aggressive in his thrusts needing that ultimate release and pleasure. Harvey's right hand plied Donna's hardened nipple with his fingers and then he buried his head in her neck.

"Oh my….Donna," Harvey finally sighed in her ear as his motions were frenetic and the sound of their flesh coming together adding music to his ears, his essence spilled into her. He lay on top of her in a moment of respite loving the feel of their joined bodies. He then rose to look at her for a moment and she stroked his face and kissed him softly almost reverently. He kissed her likewise in return. Suddenly overwhelmed and pleasantly sated, Harvey rose on his elbows and held her face in his hands. He allowed himself the pleasure of worshipping her. He was breathing heavily and placed some lazy kisses on her neck and dipped down between her breasts.

"Harvey…Harvey," Donna whispered in her happiness as she allowed him to slip from her warmth and move to the side. She watched him as his gaze never left her face. His face was clean of stress and his lips were a tad swollen resulting from their long and intense lovemaking. They lay on their sides, and Donna slid into his arms as he lay there looking at her. They faced each other and kissed. Both sets of hands lazily and deliciously touching each other everywhere and each touchpoint deliciously heightened from making love.

"I have never been in love like this, Donna. There is never been anyone for me like you," Harvey finally said, and Donna could not help but blush at those beautiful words; even now, as she was lying against him naked and having experienced multiple orgasms which had never happened with any other lover. Just Harvey…her Harvey…her husband. It was an experience that no matter how old or how laid back in their sexual love for one another would she ever forget.

She reached up and stroked his jaw and then behind his ear.

"You got me. I'm never leaving you, Harvey. You do complete me," Donna said opening her mouth and kissing him. She pushed him back onto the pillows and continued to again love him a little until she felt him finally fall asleep in her arms.

She did not want to awaken him, but she crawled up his body, crossing her arms over his sweaty still heaving chest, she heard him very clearly but huskily whisper, "Your hands and mouth should be registered as lethal weapons."

Donna smiled, kissed his chest, and said to herself _You ain't see nothing yet baby!_

They were aroused the next day by the phone. Harvey looked out the window through the slit in the curtain. He could feel Donna's arms enclosing him and patted her hand on his heart where Harvey had found it when he woke.

He one-eyed the caller and realized that it was pretty late in the morning. He carefully removed Donna's hand. She murmured sleepily as he left their warm bed, "Come back soon, Harvey."

Harvey smiled and kissed her. She then rolled over onto her side of the bed. Harvey quickly walked into the bathroom and put on his robe.

_"I guess you're having a morning meeting with your wife this morning, Harvey. It is 10:30."_

"Gretchen, do you have news, or do you just want to give me shit on us being really late to the office," Harvey said perturbed.

_"I waited as long as I could, but yes, I have news regarding Donna's piano."_

"Well, what did you find? Do you know where it is?"

_"I have someone that sounds like they have the piano you're looking for," Gretchen said._

"Even down to the bad "E" key below middle "C" and the nick on the manufacturer's name?" Harvey asked excitedly.

"_Well, from what he said yes. I can text you the address since I know you probably don't have a pen on you at the moment."_

"Thank you, Gretchen. If this is it, I am going to recommend Louis gives you a raise."

Harvey could hear Gretchen laughing on the other end.

"Mr. Picklan, nice to meet with you. I'm Harvey Specter," Harvey said as he shook the hand of the old antique shop proprietor.

"Nice to meet you, too, Mr. Specter," Mr. Carl Picklan said. "I hope we can do some business."

"I hope so, too. I am hoping to give this piano, if it was hers, to my wife as a wedding present in our new home in Seattle."

"Seattle? Why Seattle, if you don't mind me asking, Mr. Specter," Mr. Picklan asked. He was a smallish man with a bit of middle age spread. His dark black hair was oiled back off his forehead which did nothing to hide his large nose, small dark eyes behind thick black framed glasses and a thick lipped mouth.

Harvey, taller than Mr. Picklan, dressed in his three-piece Tom Ford dark blue suit, gray print tie, and light blue shirt with his dark woolen winter overcoat covering him, looked every bit the lawyer he was.

"Because our best friends are part of a firm out there and we decided to work someplace different. Does it make a difference?" Harvey asked wondering why Seattle was such a place of curiosity.

"It is on the other side of the country. I've read about you Mr. Specter. My son-in-law is a hotshot corporate lawyer like you, so I keep my ear to the keyhole to make sure he's treating my daughter financially well as he should."

Harvey smiled and gave a little laugh.

"You sound like _my _father-in-law."

"If you are taking the trouble looking for a piano for your wife that her father sold over twenty years ago, I'd say he should be fairly impressed," Mr. Picklan said and then led him into the back where the old Steinway Baby Grand Piano sat.

When Harvey had consulted James Paulsen regarding a clue of where the piano might be now, James provided not only the bill of sale from the original buyer but a picture of where it had sat in their house in Cortlandt. Harvey held the picture up to compare it to the beautiful piano that stood in front of him.

"Do you play Mr. Picklan?" Harvey asked.

"Not really. I gave piano lessons to my younger daughter for years, but she switched to violin in high school. Do you play, Mr. Specter or is just your wife?"

"Although I am familiar with musi only my wife plays. My father was a saxophone player, Gordon Specter. We had a piano in our house, an old upright, but I was never talented enough or interested enough in playing myself. My forte was sports."

Mr. Picklan looked like he was thinking hard about something.

"Gordon Specter? Your dad had a couple of solo albums in the late '70's early '80's? Oh, I know he was featured on sax on a couple of David Bowie albums, right?"

"Among others, yes, you know of him?"

"Oh yeah, I loved him. I have all his solo albums and if he played on an album I bought it. There was just something about the way he blew that sax," Mr. Picklan said.

Gordon Specter's son smile beamed from ear to ear. "You have to be one of the few people that was really appreciative of my father's talent. I am so pleased to know."

"Well, I'm glad to know if I can help his son. Feel free to compare with that picture and, yes, by the way," Carl Picklan said as he walked up to the piano. "E below middle C needs tuning. It's flat," Carl said as he hit the sixth key to the left of middle C.

"Thank you, Carl."

"Let me know if you need any help," Mr. Picklan said as he left Harvey alone with the piano.

Harvey pulled out the bench which matched the piano. It was of the same color wood and had scalloped edges on the bottom which matched the scalloped edges of the piano legs.

He pictured a young 13-year-old Donna practicing her scales. Harvey did not know much about pianos except that his mother teased him relentlessly at how he would stand up on top of it and start singing offkey. Harvey knew at least where middle C sat on the standard 88 key piano and pushed the key. He moved to the left of middle C and not remembering how far away E was from middle C hit all the keys in sequence creating a lowering of tones. As soon as he hit the E it was soft and gave way easily plus had such a flat sound that made even Harvey wince.

He rose and began to examine the piano in front of him. It looked like everything matched from the photo. However, he wanted a second opinion.

"Carl," Harvey called coming from the backroom to find the merchant wrapped up in showing an old gilt frame mirror to a customer.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize you had a customer," Harvey said apologizing.

"Sure. One minute," Carl said as he took the mirror and began to write up a bill of sale. The man who had ventured into the store quickly left with mirror in hand.

"I need a second opinion. Now, I don't want you to say yes to this because you need a sale and are willing to blow smoke up my ass to do it. I need an honest second opinion."

"You have it, Mr. Specter. I would never blow "smoke up someone's ass" just to get a sale," Carl Picklan said hurting.

"I apologize."

"No need. Come let me look at it and compare it with the picture."

After a couple of hours, Harvey gathered up his courage and contacted his father-in-law.

"James," Harvey said into his phone.

_"Hi, Harvey, are you planning to divorce my daughter already?" _

"No, sir. I'm afraid you're stuck with me as your son-in-law forever." Harvey was happy to hear the chuckle in James Paulsen's voice.

_"What's up, Harvey?"_

"I tracked or better Gretchen tracked what purports to be Donna's baby grand piano. I just wanted to let you know. I had some help in comparing the photos to the real thing. Can I text you this picture so you can confirm that this is it?"

_"Sure, Harvey, I'm not sure I can confirm it, but I will give it a shot."_

Harvey took a snapshot of the piano and then easily texted it to his father-in-law to give it a look.

James Paulsen on the other end looked at it and could confirm from memory of the picture he gave Harvey that that was the correct piano. Rather than text Harvey back, James called him.

_"Yes, I can definitely say that's it. I definitely recognized the nick in the name. I did it by accident with a pen knife. I accidentally scraped it when I was trying to make a rubbing of the name for a project that Donna was doing in junior high."_

Harvey smiled. He was so happy. Now all he had to do was arrange for the moving of it to their new Seattle house and be sure someone was there to receive it and put it in its special place and clean it up in time for their move there in a few weeks.

"Thanks, James. Thank you for helping me with this."

"_Sure, anything to help you with something for Donna. Why again were you so bent on finding the exact piano?" James asked._

"Because she told me one night of how much she missed playing it. I had never known that she actually could play until she told me and for a few other reasons."

_"Has she kept up with her piano?"_

"That I can't tell you. She has done theater every now and then, but it was more Shakespearean then actual musical theater. I don't think she felt good enough."

_"Does that mean you have never heard your wife sing in a play?"_

"I never knew she skied until you told me that story about her winning the whole competition in high school."

_"You get her to a piano and challenge her or something because when she is acting she's phenomenal but when she's singing as a character she's that person. My sister taught her voice and had her in her musical theater class after we moved to Connecticut."_

"You know I love talking with you James. You are a font of knowledge about my wife that I have never known."

_"Glad you appreciate her, Harvey. I am becoming less and less worried about you as her husband. I can see that you know how to treat such a special woman."_

Harvey smiled. "Thank you, James. I love her and always have and always will."

James then said his goodbyes and hung up. Harvey ventured back to the office smiling ear-to-ear.


	3. Chapter 3

**HI Folks! Here's the third installment of Harvey finding Donna's piano and getting it to their new home. I need to warn you that the end of this chapter is rated M so if you can stop a little bit before that if it makes you uncomfortable. I know I am not the best at writing sex, but it's hard not to picture these two not making love. They are both so beautiful and their love is beautiful. So, let me know what you think. Thank you for your responses and love - Love-Carebearmaxi.**

Harvey's Wedding Present

Chapter 3

Donna arrived in the office about an hour after Harvey had left to meet with the antique proprietor. She walked into the office and went to her husband's office but on the way she was stopped by Gretchen.

"If you're looking for your husband he's gone to a client meeting."

"Client meeting? I thought he already handed off most of his clients," Donna said giving Gretchen an incredulous look.

"Well, that's what he told me when he left," Gretchen said smilingly. "He should be back in about an hour."

"Ok, well, I will be in my office finishing up the last of this quarter's reports for Louis to sign. I'll catch Harvey when he comes back."

"You got it red. You know where to find me," Gretchen said as she sauntered her way back up to her desk.

In the meantime, Donna went back to her office to meet a few candidates that Louis interviewed to take her place or do her job because no one was _DONNA! _

The first two candidates were younger than Donna but possessed the best and highest credentials. However, one of the things Donna had to discern who would be able to accommodate Louis' sometimes abrasive behavior. Louis was so worried about this, but Donna had told him that that's why she would secondary interview them and have the be familiar with not only her duties as COO, but familiar with how Louis would react to certain situations. The only problem with that is that one could not instruct instinct and empathy and caring.

As Donna grew more immersed in her work, she did not hear the gentle but firm "knock-knock" on her office door. At the second insistent knocking, she looked up and saw her husband.

"Harvey! Why didn't you just say something?" Donna asked looking up at her handsome husband. She noticed his expression.

"Why are you smiling? You're up to something," Donna said rising and walking over to Harvey and taking his hands.

Harvey moved forward and kissed her briefly. "I know you know I'm up to something, but you will never ever figure it out. That I am sure."

Donna tilted her head and smiled. "I gather this something is for me?"

Harvey shook his head, "Maybe. Now, Donna, stop. I'm not letting it slip no matter what tortuous methods you inflict on me."

She reached up and kissed him gently. She felt his arms enfold her waist. They looked into each other's eyes and all was said without words.

"Well, I have to close up shop and then I can go home. Will you be ready to go in about 45"? Harvey asked.

"Probably before but I'll come down to get you when I'm done, ok?"

"Sure. See you in less than 45," Harvey said and walked out of Donna's office and back to his own.

When Harvey arrived back in his office he called Rachel's cell in Seattle.

_"Hey Harvey, so were you successful?" Rachel asked excitedly. She was the one who had put them in touch with a realtor out there to find their new home. So, Harvey thought she was the perfect one to help him arrange getting Donna's piano to Seattle._

"Yes, Donna's dad confirmed it. It's hers," Harvey said very excitedly. "Rachel, I am going to arrange transportation out there and hopefully you can be available when it arrives?"

_"Of course, anything for Donna," Rachel said excitedly. She was sitting in her office and was just finishing lunch when her cell rang, and Harvey's name appeared._

_"Harvey," Rachel said after a weird minute of silence._

"What," Harvey said feeling that Rachel was going to say something that would make him blush.

_"I just want to say that you have made her so happy. I don't get to see her too much but from what Mike says and when I talk with her I can tell this is the happiest she has ever been. It's so great to see," Rachel said._

"Thanks, Rachel. I've never been so happy either." Harvey said with a shy smile as if Rachel or anyone else could see him embarrassed by the sentiment.

"I will let you know in a couple of days or as soon as the arrangements can be made," Harvey said changing the subject quickly.

_"I'll be here. If I'm not feel free to tell Mike. He's excited, too."_

"Trust him not to tell Donna? I'd sooner throw him through a wall," Harvey said sarcastically.

Rachel chuckled. He knew Harvey loved Mike like a little brother. Mike felt the same way. They were like brothers because they always fought, but they always found their way back to each other.

"Thanks, again, Rachel," Harvey said hanging up.

_"You're welcome, Harvey." Rachel answered._

Just in time, Donna appeared in front of him. She was holding her purse and had her white coat over her arm.

"Ready to go?" She asked softly.

Harvey was on the couch and was staring at his phone when his wife appeared in front of him.

"Yes, I am," Harvey said rising and taking Donna's coat from her helping her into it.

They shared a cozy dinner in their apartment. Harvey was too excited to cook, so Donna had thought ahead and relented on the unstated rule that Harvey was the cook in the family. Donna plied her nebulous cooking skills and prepared Harvey broiled steak with mushroom sauce sided with Jasmine rice and steamed vegetables. It was all rather simple compared to a meal prepared by Harvey who tended to concoct complicated restaurant-style meals. Donna could swear she was putting on weight because she had quickly become accustomed to Harvey's wonderful cooking. She knew when they would have children that if asked they would have to confess that their daddy was the better cook. Donna could not wait.

Harvey took a sip of his dark wine as he spotted the winsome smile from Donna.

"What's that smile about?" Harvey asked.

"Nothing. I was just thinking when we have children they will definitely consider you the better cook."

"Donna, this is delicious. I have found that you can cook when you put your mind to it. Just like everything," Harvey said as he wiped away some moisture from his mouth with his napkin.

"Have you thought about children?" Donna asked carefully. She did not want to scare him since their courtship, engagement, marriage, and now move to a new city came so quickly.

"Not seriously. I just thought about how nice it might be to have children of our own. I love my niece and nephew," Harvey confessed.

"They love you, too. I noticed when we were in Boston." Donna smiled and cut another piece of steak and spooned it with some rice and then ate the bite.

The silence started to build. It was not an angry silence or an intense silence. It was a peaceable silence where two people who were at peace with one another could eat without getting indigestion in worrying about what the other one was thinking. Donna no longer had to guess what Harvey was thinking or feeling. He told her all the time. He would convey it now with not only words, but he could communicate now with his face, his hands, his eyes especially those big brown beautiful eyes. That had been one of the first features she had noticed about him when she had the chutzpah to walk up to him in that bar so many years ago. The big brown intelligence in his eyes as well as the gleam when his sense of fun was triggered. _I think his eyes were what I fell in love with first._ _How did we wait so long?_

Harvey looked at Donna and examined her lovely face. Her long red tresses were brushed back over her shoulder, so they did not get in the way of eating her food. She smiled at him and he could not help but respond. Her hazel eyes were so mischievous at the best of times. He loved it when she would reach out and touch him spontaneously. He really never understood how much she conveyed by touch. Once given, Harvey had found not having her touch him whether by a kiss, a squeeze, or even a brush of her lips against his ear while she whispered something intimate made her irresistible to him. _I love you, Donna. You will never know how much. I hope when you see your wedding present you may have a clue._

Harvey's cell rang then, and he excused himself. He was afraid it might be Mr. Pichlan with a wrinkle in the timing of the shipping of the piano to the Seattle. Two weeks from today they would be sitting in their new home in Seattle. Hopefully with Donna's piano in the music room.

Donna watched as Harvey literally jumped at his phone sounding.

Putting a hand on his arm to settle him, Donna laughed a little and soothed, "Harvey it's just the phone. Are you expecting an important call?"

Harvey smirked and placed his hand on top of Donna's. "No, I was just enjoying your meal so much. Be right back." He then wiped his mouth and kissed her as he rose to retrieve his phone sitting on the kitchen counter. Donna's eyes followed him. He winked at her as he answered his phone and went into the bedroom.

Harvey walked into the bedroom and took a seat on the credenza.

"Carl, how are you?"

_"I'm fine, Harvey. I just wanted to let you know that I have employed the best cross- country piano movers I could find. They have no problem at this juncture to get your wife's piano to your new Seattle home by Monday of next week."_

"You've done a great job, Carl. Now the movers have the contact's name and number to call when they are within a day of the drop?"

"_Yes, Mrs. Rachel Ross with her cell number as well as her office number as you gave me. I wrote the Bills of Lading myself. I am sure you have nothing to worry about."_

"Rachel said she would be at my house the day it arrives and let the movers know where to place it."

_"No problem, sir."_

"If this works out, we'll have to name our firstborn after you."

_"Nonsense. Name your firstborn after your father and then let me have the middle name," joked Carl Pichlan._

Later after convincing Harvey to watch a rom-com on HBO, Donna had made hot chocolate with whipped cream. She placed the mugs on the table and curled up on the couch next to Harvey who sat there slouching with his legs stretched out in front of him. He rested his mug on his chest and looked up at Donna dubiously.

"How many of these movies have I sat through now?"

"I don't know. Are you counting before we were together or after or since we've been married?" Donna teasingly asked.

"I wasn't counting. It's fine. I have money riding on the Bruins/Rangers game, and I wanted to make sure…"

Donna shut Harvey up by swooping over to him and kissing him soundly. Suddenly, Harvey wanted her. The kiss was reminiscent of the one she laid on him only a year ago when he was still being stupid and denying how much he wanted her. This time she did not pull back, but he did. He took her hand, grabbed the can of whipped cream, and carried her into the bedroom.

Later…

Harvey lovingly licked the whipped cream from Donna's erect nipple as his errant hand wandered south down the whipped cream that trailed from her breasts to her mound of red curls. His lips followed in wake of his hands. When it landed, Harvey's mouth sucked at her clit then trailing his lips from one open thigh to the other. Donna reached down between her legs and rubbed his head lazily. Harvey's hair was soft and mixing with the bristles of his new beard drove Donna to gasping for air. She slightly closed her legs holding Harvey's head in a sensuous prison to which he did not seem to want to be free.

"Harvey…" Donna trailed panting. Harvey then slid his body back up along hers mixing their whipped cream trails. The cream sticky and sweet to the taste intensified their touching as it mixed with their body heat. Donna looked into Harvey's eyes as he kissed her with all his heart and soul. She tasted herself on him mixed with the sweet tastes of chocolate and, of course, the strawberry he found in the refrigerator.

They slid their hands together their fingers entwining intimately and as closely as their bodies lay together. Donna flipped Harvey on his back slowly and nibbled on his earlobe and sucked on his jawline erecting gooseflesh as she came above him. She straddled his thighs and bent over him. Harvey wanted to be inside her, but instead she fed him her bobbing breasts smeared with the whipped cream that had played such a vital part of tonight's lovemaking. Harvey suckled and licked the cream. He was on fire and he needed to be inside his wife. He licked his lips and took Donna's beautiful flushed face in his hands and kissed her tasting her. Donna sat up and reached behind her running her hand up and down his creamed shaft making her fingers sticky. With eyes like fire, Harvey watched as she worked her mouth on him. Donna eyes never leaving his, she slid down the bed and laying cross him she worked his shaft with her mouth. The whipped cream added a little moisture and it was getting sticky. She placed her mouth on him and along with her hand licked and suckled on his shaft creating a sun adding to the fire in Harvey's stomach. He placed a trembling loving hand on Donna's hair.

"Oh, Donna…" Harvey breathed heavily and deeply. He watched as Donna closed her eyes and worked on him again. Faster and faster and harder and harder, Donna's warm mouth on his cock and her hand at the base encouraging the tightening of his balls. He felt a rush grow larger and larger enveloping him. Donna changed position. She lay on top of him with her luscious ass in his face and he knew that she missed his ministrations. Harvey, shaking, sucked on her clit again and moaned as he could feel himself coming from the feelings Donna's ministrations to his cock and balls were erupting in him. The greatest part was that he could only feel. With her body inverted to him he was blind. He buried his nose in her fragrant folds in response. He licked at her and he was gratified because her thighs began to tremble, and he could hear her moan with increasing pleasure.

Wanting to delay the inevitable until she could feel his cock move within her walls, Donna squeaked breathlessly and switched position on him again slowly straddling him once again and impaling herself with his hard cock. She moved up and down loving the feel of him inside her. She noticed the red marks on his body and the flushed looked to his face. As she moved with him inside her she threw her head back and could feel she was close. "Just a few more strokes…" she thought she said to herself.

Meanwhile, Harvey bounced with the stroking of her womb as she sat on top of him. He was so deep within her and driving her crazy. Donna held on and bit her lip and Harvey's finger has he wanted to emulate the warmth on his cock with his finger in her mouth.

"Oh my God, Harvey…." Donna said. The rush started like a little ball of fire but with the increase of Harvey deep inside her driving and driving with each bounce and stroke the little ball of fire swiftly became a large sun enveloping her and burning her. Before Harvey had his final stroke, he quickly turned Donna on her back and coming out went back in again swiftly. Donna's body was so on fire that she jumped this time. Harvey buried his head in her neck and loved the scent their lovemaking created. Harvey leaned on his arms and held her hands with his. Driving and driving hard, the fire in Harvey finally came to a halt as his member pumped seed into his wife. He was breathing heavy and Donna who had climaxed right before he had, panted and held him close. She crossed her legs around his waist and held him tightly.

"Harvey…" Donna panted. "That was wonderful. You are so hot." She reached up and tenderly stroked his face.

"Donna…Donna" Harvey breathed and let his head fall on her shoulder. Donna kissed his hair and still breathed a little heavily as she savored his member, growing soft, as it lay just outside of her.

They fell asleep quickly after that not mindful of their sticky bodies or well mussed bed. Eventually, Harvey raised his head and looked at his wife. His wedding ring caught the moonlight that slivered in from the blinds in the window. Donna was fast asleep. She smiled. A sudden thought came to him as he slowly stroked her hair. _She briefly mentioned our children. I hope we made one tonight._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Folks! I'm back. My father who was ill with Alzeheimer's died last week. He hung on stubbornly. I will miss him. Anyhow, here is the fluffy end of Harvey's wedding present to Donna. You'll recognize the song that Donna sings first. I****t was written by Hugo Peretti, Luigi Creatore, and ****George David Weiss,****but then I am happy to say that Harvey's song lyrics are an original composition. ** ** Not much but I tried. Anyway R & R because it keeps me going. Thank you so much. Love - Carebearmaxi**

Harvey's Wedding Present

Chapter 4

The day had finally come. Harvey and Donna came into their new house with all the fixtures shiny and bright. Rachel and Mike had sneaked in two days earlier and prepared what would become the music room for the arrival of Donna's baby grand piano with the scalloped wooden legs.

They stood in the living room. It was longer than wider, and the walls were painted an eggshell white. The floors were hardwood with area rug to be placed soon in the middle on which their furniture would sit. Harvey had come up behind Donna and covered her eyes with the blue silk scarf that he had brought for the occasion.

"Harvey, if this some silly sick sexual fantasy you've had, I'm all in," Donna said as she put her hands up to her eyes and felt the silk covering them.

"Now you can't see anything, right?" Harvey said as he waved his hand in front of her.

She began to pull at the coverings, and Harvey gently pulled her hands away.

"You're going to love this surprise. Well, I hope you will," Harvey said as he took Donna's hand in his and pulled her toward the music room.

"Well, now, I know it's not sex because the bedroom is the other way," Donna said holding onto Harvey's hand with both of hers as he pulled her in the direction he wanted her to go.

"How do you know that?"

"Really, Harvey? After 15 years you're still asking how I know things?" Donna asked stopping for a minute to put her hand on her hip.

"No, you're right. Come on, I can't wait for you to see this," Harvey coaxed again taking both of her hands in his.

One more turn to the left and they arrived in the music room. It was full of shelving for books, records, sheet music, whatever. Donna only knew that she would fill it with Harvey's records and his mom's paintings and her own books and Playbills and various other artsy things.

"Stop!" Harvey commanded when they arrived at the threshold of the room. He went behind her and removed the opaque scarf from her eyes.

Donna had to adjust to the soft chandelier light when she first opened her eyes. She looked around the room and then she spotted it. She gasped and turned her head to look at her husband.

"Harvey, is that-?" Donna sighed and stopped putting a hand over her mouth.

"Yes, it is. Your father confirmed it when I purchased it from antique dealer Gretchen helped track down."

Donna intrepidly walked to the large piano in the middle of the room still having a hard time believing that this was her beloved piano that her father had to sell when she was only 13. She ran her hand along the side. The top was up so she could look down into where the hammers would hit the string when the keys were struck. She walked slowly all around it. Then, Donna sat down and placed her hands on the keyboard. She saw Harvey come up and sit down beside her on the bench.

"Your dad said that he nicked the 'Steinway' when he was making a rubbing for you for a school project. Is that true?" Harvey asked.

"Yes. I was making a mural for school of something musical and dad's hand slipped, and I nearly cursed him out because he hurt my piano."

She ran her fingers at middle C and played a scale slowly. Donna smiled loving the feel of the keys beneath her fingertips again. She ran her fingers down the left of middle C and hit the flat "E" key. She smiled and remembered.

"Yep, still flat and soft. I have no idea why this key did that because I did not play many E flat chords," Donna said softly remembering how she used to just love to run scales to hear the mellow tones emanate from stroking the keys.

Harvey watched with wonder as Donna let her "fingers do the walking".

"Ooh!" Donna exclaimed hurriedly getting up from the piano bench. She turned around and tried to open it, but Harvey's weight was preventing her from doing it. He saw what she was doing and immediately rose to give her the capability of opening the seat.

"It's here!" Donna exclaimed picking up some sheets of handwritten music. "Now I know this is my piano for sure!"

"What is it?" Harvey asked smiling because at that moment Donna decided to lower the handwritten music and run into his arms and kiss him passionately.

Harvey wrapped his arms around Donna's waist as they kissed and lifted her gently off her feet as he felt her squeeze him so tight.

"How did you ever find this?" Donna softly asked with her arms still around her husband's neck. She still held the sheaf of papers in her hand. "I love you!"

When she released him again far enough so that he could see the joy in her eyes and the love for him reflected there, he rocked her back and forth as he held her.

"Does this mean I have officially crossed the threshold into a good gift giver?" He smiled at her surprise.

"I indicated that to you many years ago, but you gave me my wedding ring and now my piano you are definitely getting better. I need to test you on our first anniversary or my birthday and see what you come up with," Donna teased gently and then kissed him again.

"Ok, so tell me what those are," Harvey said pointing at the sheet music she held in her hand.

"It's music, Harvey. Your father was a musician I would have thought—"?

"Stop it. I know that it's sheet music. I meant what is the piece?"

Donna lowered her eyes shyly.

"Now don't laugh," she said

"Why would I laugh?"

"Because you're Harvey and you're going to think this is silly," Donna said.

"I know anything you do is not silly. It's perfect," Harvey said kissing her again.

"This is a song I started to write when I was 13. I was full of romantic ideas of the man I would eventually fall in love with," Donna said looking up shyly.

"Really? So, do I add up?" Harvey asked smiling and taking her hand in his swinging it back and forth.

"I don't know. Let me see if I can still play this silly ditty and we'll find out."

_One year later…._

Harvey was wiping his hands on a dishtowel as he heard Donna playing that song. The same song she wrote when she was 13 and played for Harvey their first night in their new Seattle home. She had so gratefully thanked him and was thrilled that she could not put into words how she loved him. So, she played him this little song she unknowingly wrote for him.

He stood at the doorway into the music room and watched her as she sang staring into the distance. Her large baby bump almost preventing her from playing as her hands had to maneuver around it to play smoothly.

"_My love…." _Harvey, how long have you been standing there?" She asked as she continued to play now a more familiar song that his father had covered long ago on one of his solo albums.

"Just long enough to appreciate that song you wrote for me," Harvey said throwing the dishtowel over his shoulder. It was late Sunday morning, and Harvey had promised he would prepare his beautiful pregnant wife her favorite breakfast-Eggs Benedict.

"Is my breakfast done?" Donna asked watching him approach the piano out of the corner of her eye.

"It's getting there. Hey, how are you doing that with our baby in the way?"

Donna looked up sweetly. "She is not in the way. Besides I can go around her or move the bench further out."

"Donna, if you move the bench any further out you will be in the Pacific," Harvey joked.

Donna laughed at that although she was sensitive about her size with this baby she knew that Harvey was just being his flirtatious, sarcastic self.

"_Crazy for you," _Donna started to sing. She continued as Harvey sat down on the bench next to her fascinated.

_Ten years later…_

"Mom, do I really have to learn this song?" Lily, tall, thin, flame haired asked.

"Yes, your father loves this song. I want him to be surprised that you know it," Donna sitting next to her daughter said as they read the old music together.

"Mom, I'm 10 not old like you and dad. Why do I have to learn this really old song?"

"Humor me then if I am so old. It's your dad's birthday today, and I want him to come home to something he'll enjoy."

"Ok," Lily finally agreed stubbornly.

It was early January. Seattle was experiencing an odd heavy snowfall. Being from New York, Harvey was used to snow; but since moving to Seattle 11 years ago he could only remember it snowing to significance once in the whole span of time. If he remembered correctly, that last snow was also on Harvey's birthday. Harvey was happy but Donna had been sick with the flu and so was Lily. He came home to both of his girls tucked in bed wearing their bathrobes and buried in blankets to guard against any chill.

Harvey opened the door to the house and could smell his favorite Chicken Parmesan which was about the only dish that Donna could cook well. She must have gotten his mother's recipe from Marcus who makes it as a regular dish in his restaurant in Boston. Donna never told him. Then again, Harvey never asked.

As he stepped in the door, he could also hear music playing. Donna had again become a master at her playing and was teaching Lily. They had to have that E key replaced and the piano retuned since Donna had again taken up the piano seriously. The musician sounded like a mature player, but when he came to the threshold of the room he was surprised to see his red haired 10-year-old daughter playing a favorite song of he and Donna's.

_"I'm crazy for you, and you know it's true…" _sang Lily as she watched her dad come through to the music room. As she was singing, he and Donna's 5-year-old son, James sneaked in behind Harvey and grabbed onto his leg. Harvey almost fell but he signaled to his son to be quiet as he listened to Lily finish the song. James hung on and then Harvey picked him up in his arms and smiled from ear to ear.

_"I'm crazy for you,"_ Lily finished. Donna came to the doorway from the kitchen with a dish towel draped over her shoulder. She stepped into the room and proceeded to take James from his father and give him a big nuzzle and a kiss. She then kissed Harvey hello.

"That was beautiful, sweetie," Harvey said as he sat down and kissed his daughter's forehead and gave her a squeeze. "What a wonderful present! Did Mom teach you to play that song?"

"Yes, she did. I'm glad you liked it daddy," Lily said smiling shyly as her eyes flickered to her mom.

"Lily, that was beautiful. Now play the other song while I get dinner on the table," Donna said raising her eyebrows. "Come on, Jimmy, you can help me set the table for Daddy's birthday dinner."

"Ok, mommy…Oh!" Jimmy said as rushed toward the piano bench and jumped into his father's arms.

"Happy Birthday, Daddy," James said and hugged him hard. Harvey responded and kissed him. "Thank you, Jimmy. Now go help mommy." Jimmy jumped off the piano bench and ran into the kitchen to get to the dining room to help Donna set the table. Before Donna left the room her eyes caught Harvey's and their silence was all the communication they needed to tell the other how special they still thought the other was.

"Ok, so what's this other song that you're going to sing to me," Harvey said.

Lily teased the piano with her fingers. She played a part of 'Happy Birthday' and then she did a scale or two. Harvey asked Lily questions as she played.

"Honey, do you want keep playing or is mom making you do this?"

"No, daddy, it's not that. I just don't play as well as mom, and she always wants me to play."

"Ok, I have always listened to your mom because one of her talents is to know people better than they know themselves and I think that's what's going on here," Harvey said.

"I don't think so. I really think mom should play this song for you because she wrote it for you. At least that's what she said," Lily said shyly looking up at her father.

Donna had overheard Lily doubt herself as she came to the threshold of the door. She came into the room. Harvey looked at Donna.

Donna said, "How about you play, and I'll sing." Donna gestured with her forefinger pointing between Lily and herself. "I think the real problem is the lyrics. You're embarrassed to sing those, right?"

Lily smiled her own wide smile. "Yep. I don't mind playing if you sing."

"Sure," Donna responded. "After dinner, though, the chicken parm is better when it's hot. Go wash up, Lily and find your brother because he's disappeared and get him to wash up as well."

Harvey was about to rise from the piano bench when Donna pushed a pointed forefinger on his chest and made him take a seat again to which Harvey sat back down barely protesting.

"Not so fast, birthday boy," Donna said wriggling between his legs. Donna had dressed in one of her couture dresses reserved for nights out. Donna took the day off from her business, so she could prepare dinner for Harvey's celebration. Besides the snowfall outside did not encourage too much outside fun except for the kids. She had been out there earlier shoveling the walk not waiting for the eventual rain to wash it away. Her dress was deep pink and brought out her coloring. It was tight fitted dress and accentuated her curves which had returned to almost pre children size.

Donna had taken one look at her husband coming through the door and removing his heavy gray woolen coat revealing his trimmed physique in his lawyer armor as she once called it. It was his Tom Ford three-piece dark navy blue suit which she had picked out for him last night. She accompanied that with his light blue initialed shirt (which she had had to clean because she was the last one to wear it) and his silver tie.

Once situated between his legs, Harvey ran his hands up Donna's curvaceous ass and put them together at the small of her back. Donna bent down and kissed him passionately. They kissed like they had not kissed for a long time. Nothing really wrong between them just the hectic lifestyle of two professionals with two young children.

"We're at the table, mommy!"

Harvey and Donna smiled breaking their kiss as they heard their son calling from the dining room.

Donna had her arms around Harvey's neck and said, "I guess we better feed him before he disrupts everything!"

They momentarily kissed one more time.

"Come on, birthday boy," Donna said taking Harvey's hand as she led him through the kitchen to the dining room.

"Happy Birthday to you!" Jimmy, Lily, and Donna sang to Harvey at the top of their lungs. Donna had brought the cake over. Harvey's favorite vanilla double layer cake with strawberry icing between the layers and smothered with chocolate whipped cream icing with strawberries and written in white "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

The cake candles were lit and as Donna placed the cake on the table, Harvey looked at all the candles and then looked at the smoke detector not too far away.

"Let's blow these before we set off the smoke detector," Harvey said as she rolled his eyes. "Kids help your old man blow these out!"

Lily, Jimmy, and Harvey all blew on the candles and finally they all went out.

They all applauded. Harvey had Jimmy on his lap and Lily next to him while Donna cut the cake.

"Mommy, feed the cake to daddy!" Lily said.

Harvey looked at Lily and then down at Jimmy. "Maybe later…"

Donna winked at Harvey.

"Ok you know what's next!"

Donna fed Harvey his cake and smooshing it a little around his mouth gave him a kiss. Then Lily and then Jimmy gave him mushy cake kisses on his cheeks. This was a tradition that they started when Lily was little and had left mushy baby kisses on Harvey's cheeks. Since then it had become a ritual.

Harvey smiled wide with the cake dripping from his face. The dining room rang with the little family's laughter. Harvey beamed he was so happy and thankful once again for his family. Sometimes those memories from long ago before he married Donna popped up which made him all the more thankful for his family. He was laughing so hard while tickling the children that he had almost forgot the rest of his present.

After catching his breath and resuming his seat after chasing the children around the kitchen, he asked, "Ok, so where's my serenade, Donna?"

"Calm down, birthday boy, we're working on it," she called from the music room as she had snagged Lily to join her there and sneaked in there while Harvey chased Jimmy back to his seat to consume their large pieces of cake.

Donna sat at the piano with Lily. She whispered to her. "Change of tune. Don't do this song. Let's do this one. This is one that your grandfather recorded."

"Ok, I like this one, mommy!" Lily excitedly said.

"Yep, and you play it very well," Donna said putting her arm around her daughter and give her upper arm a stroke and a squeeze. Donna kissed the top of Lily's head.

"Ready for daddy?"

Lily enthusiastically nodded.

"Oh, Harvey, would you and James come in here, please? Lily has something to play for you," Donna invited as she winked at her daughter.

Harvey came into the room carrying Jimmy in his arms and signaling for him to be quiet and courteous while Lily played.

Harvey sat in the chair of honor which was his easy chair brought in from the living room and set near the piano.

Jimmy sat on Harvey's lap and Donna sat on the arm of the chair. All was hushed as they all anticipated Lily's playing the piano with her own increasing expertise.

Lily's long fingers began playing the repeating chord. As soon as Harvey heard this, he knew this was not the song that he was expecting. This was the song that played at their wedding. The second wedding which Harvey and Donna had a year after their first spontaneous wedding. It was also a few months before Donna's pregnancy with Lily bloomed in full. Donna sang while Lily played.

_ Wisemen say, only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you._

_Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?_

_But I can't help falling in love with you._

_Like a river flows, surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be._

_ Take my hand. Take my whole life, too._

_For I can't help falling in love with you._

"You sing nice, mommy," Jimmy said as he jumped off Harvey's lap and ran to Donna who crouched down and hugged her son.

"Thank you, baby. Why don't you tell Lily that she played beautifully," Donna suggested smiling at Jimmy and placing a kiss on his slightly freckled nose.

"Lily, you played good," Jimmy said as he jumped on the piano bench and sat next to her watching Lily peck some of the keys.

Lily smiled and said, "Thanks, Jimmy."

Harvey patted his lap and Donna came to sit on it. He kissed her.

"That was beautiful, Donna. So how long have you and Lily been practicing that?"

"Not long. She's has a terrific ear and she is very talented. She knows a lot of other songs, too."

"Like what?" Harvey wondered.

"I found her listening to your favorite album of your father's and she's picked up the melodies by ear," Donna said smiling at their daughter as she had her arms around Harvey's neck and kissed him.

"Happy Birthday Harvey," Donna said bending her head to kiss him on the lips.

Harvey's eyes welled up at the thought that his father's music would live on in one of his children. Lily must be talented if she could pick up a melody out of the sax scattered notes on some of his father's recordings.

"She's outreaching me on the piano. I think it's time she had a proper teacher."

"Well, what does Lily say?" Harvey wondered as he stroked his wife's back and watched the interaction between his two children.

"I'm not sure. Why don't you ask her yourself some time?" Donna asked stroking Harvey's shoulder as she sat on his lap.

"Maybe I will," Harvey said almost to himself as he began to ruminate on possible musical aspirations for Lily.

Harvey then looked up from watching Lily try to teach James notes on the piano. He looked up at Donna with all the love in his heart. He then smiled, and Donna lowered her lips for his kiss.

_Later that night…._

Harvey and Donna sat at her piano sharing a bottle of wine. Harvey took a sip as he watched Donna's face concentrate as she played that song he had expected to hear earlier. Donna and he were in their pajamas. Harvey was wearing his blue terrycloth bathrobe to guard against the chill, and Donna wore her woolen knit gray sweater covering her silky pajamas. The bottle of wine sat on a coffee table behind the piano. Donna's glass of red wine sat on the piano while Harvey held his in his hand.

"You know you're breaking your own rule about having any food or drink on the piano," Harvey said to amuse her as he came into the room and took a seat next to her on the piano bench.

"Well, it's my rule and my piano. So, I guess if anyone is going to break the rule, it should be me," Donna said smiling and retrieving her glass, taking a sip, and placing it back on the piano.

The room was dimly lit with only a couple of candles in sconces and the chandelier lighting dimmed above them. The lighting lent a soft glow to Donna's skin and Harvey could not help reaching out and cupping Donna's cheek. He bent forward and kissed her savoring the taste of the sweet wine on her lips. His lips lingered on hers taking the bottom one and letting it rest there. He loved kissing her. Her love for him always evident when she kissed him.

Donna loved it when he kissed her like that. Warm, slow, lingering kisses made Donna's heart beat faster. Harvey was the only one who could kiss her like that. After 11 years of marriage and the sweet taste of his kisses and the emotion they evoked never lessened only increased.

"Mmm…did I tell you how much I love it when you kiss me?" Donna whisperingly asked.

"No," Harvey said with a smile and heavy-lidded eyes from the dimness of the lighting and the soporific effect of the wine.

"So, do I get to hear my song? It's still my birthday for a few more minutes," Harvey coaxed.

"Do you really want me to sing it after I've been drinking? I'm not sure it would sound good to your sensitive ears."

"Sing it, please?" Harvey whispered in her ear, nuzzling and kissing her ticklish spot where her swan neck met her freckled shoulder.

Donna's fingers found the piano keys on the write notes that she had written so long ago and had started this tradition only 10 years before when Harvey surprised her with her piano.

The words were:

_My love, you're the sun in my life; _

_You're the moon in my soul._

_Hold me until the morning comes._

_You hold me safe and I hold you, too._

_Always remember I love you._

Donna recently composed a second verse which is really the reason Lily did not want to sing it for her father. She did help Donna, though, compose it.

_ My love, your body is meant for mine._

_My body is meant for yours._

_ Night is dark but you are my light._

_Shine for me and I'll shine for you._

_Always remember I love you._

"Now I know why Lily didn't want to sing that new verse," Harvey murmured as he sipped his wine and brushed Donna's hair away from her neck. He kissed that favorite spot again to which he could feel Donna shiver and goosebumps erupt over her flesh. _God I love her so. _ Donna's scent aroused him and put down his wineglass on the piano as well eyeing his wife to confirm her permission. She turned away from the piano and took his face in her hands and kissed him.

"Is that all of my song for this year or is there more?" Harvey asked between breaths as his hands ran down Donna's body trailing over her breasts and cupping one. He removed that side of her sweater and pull down the strap of her tank top revealing one full breast with a hardened nipple.

"That's it for this year," Donna whispered as she held Harvey's head while he suckled at her breast.

"Happy Birthday, Harvey," were the last words that Donna Paulsen Specter murmured to her husband as he swiftly took her, and they made love near the piano that Donna lost when she was 13; but this man she held in her arms restored to her when they married 11 years ago.

Donna's piano came to mean so much more to her in the coming years than just her piano that her father had to sell when she was 13 and the instrument on which she composed her little ditty that became Harvey's song. Through the years Lily became adept at playing jazz piano but toured as a classical concert pianist. James decided to paint. Each Specter child had inherited uncanny abilities of empathy and James eventually decided that the law was where he was meant to be. He graduated from Harvard and became a lawyer like his father. James eventually became the best closer that Seattle had ever seen.

Lily traveled the world and when she won a Grammy for interpreting her grandfather Gordon Specter's music for the piano, she thanked her mom in her thank you speech for teaching her the piano on the instrument that her father had found for her mother as a wedding present.


End file.
